


Deserving

by refusetoshine



Series: Season One [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: Jean-Luc apologizes for abandoning Beverly and Wesley.





	Deserving

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by 1x04 "Code of Honor"
> 
> Having recently discovered the amazing world of Star Trek: TNG, I decided to write a little about Jean-Luc and Beverly during each episode of season 1.

After the Ligonian party left the _Enterprise_, Picard couldn’t help but reflect on what had happened. He was pleased to have his chief security officer back and he was also pleased that Doctor Crusher had been able to revive Yareena after her fatal blow. Despite their strange customs, Picard had never wished ill on any of the Ligonian people.

“What a strange situation,” he remarked.

“How so?” inquired a female voice beside him.

Picard looked over to see the firey red hair of Beverly Crusher. 

“Yareena has all the wealth,” he continued, “Yet it is only the men who benefit from it. I can’t imagine fighting to the death in a situation where there isn’t really a benefit if I win.”

“Perhaps she truly cared about Lutan?” suggested the doctor.

“Then how do you explain her proclamation to Hagon to make him her ‘first one’?”

“He was calling her name throughout the fight. Perhaps that his concern for her in her darkest moment caused her feelings to change.”

They stood in silence for a moment. All Picard could think about was how he hadn’t been there for Beverly when she’d needed him. How he’d abandoned her and Wesley because of his overwhelming guilt. How he had selfishly let his fear destroy their relationship.

“Beverly,” he said softly, “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you and Wesley.”

The doctor placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

“You can’t change the past, Jean-Luc,” she replied, “What matters is that you’re here now.”

Picard smiled as he looked into Beverly’s blue eyes. He could see that she held no contempt for him or hatred, only caring and concern. 

_I don’t deserve her_ he thought dejectedly.

“C’mon,” Beverly piped up, “This vaccine won’t deliver itself.”

The two headed out of the transporter room and split up. Beverly to the Sick Bay and Picard to the Bridge. As he watched her walk away, he resolved that he would make up for the time he lost being selfish. He was going to take care of her and Wesley from now on.


End file.
